


Unexpected Visitors

by obsidians



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a challenge fic issued by God of Insanity and answered by me but also is dedicated to Sarukablossomhime. Please keep in mind, this is not them writing, only me. So do not expect the perfection that is either of them. </p><p>While on a date Yuffie and Cid decide to stop by Vincent's place and find a bit of a shock at who they catch him with his pants down with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [God_of_Insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Insanity/gifts), [Sakurablossomhime (cherrygirlprime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygirlprime/gifts).



> I don't own FF7 or its characters and definitely don't make a single bean from writing these stories, seriously you would cry to see my account balance.

Our story begins in a Drive-In Theatre somewhere close to Edge, where couples go not to watch the movie. Mainly teenagers of course, lacking a place to bring a special someone to have sex with them, and therefore, have only their mobile backseat bedroom and needing a place to park it. Edge, lacking a place to watch the submarine races due to monsters wandering around; an obscure Drive-In Theatre had to suffice. 

The movie that night, Revenge of the Missing Laundry Sock; Part 14 was sparsely attended and completely ignored by each occupant of the fogged up windowed vehicles. It was a continuation of a series where a laundry sock’s mate goes missing and he takes revenge on those who at been at the same public laundry matt, while searching for his mate. 

On the screen, it showed the actors running and screaming from a harmless looking black sock that appeared to be towed by their own bodies along the floor by glinting fishing lines. When it wasn’t being held aloft on someone’s hand like a well, sock puppet as what was supposed to be a menacingly embroidered face with googly eyes, was confronting them in an eerie voice. 

Most of the occupants of the car had made some kind of attempt to hang their speaker box up, except for a large jury rigged looking vehicle with more armour and weapons it had any business of having. It was at the far end of the drive-in. The speaker box was on the backseat floor, beside a pair of emerald green panties. The owner of the panties moaned as a nicotine scented tongue lapped her womanhood towards her completion. “Oh Leviathan, oh Cid, oh Gawd” Yuffie moaned from where her boyfriend’s blonde head bobbed between her legs as his tongue painted bewitching spirals between her spread legs where her dress was hiked up. She panted through kiss swollen lips and her body writhed in time with his flicking fingers. Her dress had been opened in front and her medium sized breasts, set free from the bra that had been impatiently pushed overtop of them to tangle just under her armpits. 

Cid’s tongue had been almost lazy until his movements became more insistent as he knew her peak was coming and suckled the pearl of her sex right into his mouth and snaked his tongue on it. His well experienced other hand rose up to cover the Ninja Princess’s mouth in knowing way as she literally shrieked out a banshee wail upon cumming. He held his hand over her mouth to silence her as the glass around them seemed to vibrate in a way, as if trying not to break until she calmed under him and he crawled up between her spread legs.

“I know that you want to wait, but don’t you think you have made me wait long enough?” he asked her, two things happened in answer to this 1. Her panties were snatched up from the floor of the car and drawn up her legs in one smooth move. 2. Her legs closed vice-like with an almost audible snap. 

“I told you; I’m waiting for our wedding night” she said with finality in her voice. 

“Well if that happens, who is going to know that you’re not a virgin besides us?” he asked her. 

“What do you mean if?” she demanded through narrowed eyes. 

“Nothing, I meant; when” he replied. “Perhaps if you won’t let me go all the way with you, I could have sex with someone else? I mean just for sexual release, obviously we are……” he ventured and looked around sharply when it suddenly seemed liked the petite Yuffie was three times her size, gave off a murderous battle aura and had eyes that could shoot laser beams from where she loomed over him. He felt pinned in place by her gaze as every hair on his head not already standing on end, joined its already upstanding mates

“What was that suggestion you were making, darling?” she asked him in a deceptively calm voice.

“I was saying; I could never be with anyone but you” he nervously said. 

“That’s better” she said giving him a sweet smile, back to normal. “I know that it must be frustrating for you, but I’m Wutaian royalty, it’s a tradition that I have to be a virgin on my wedding night” she said with sympathy in her voice as she adjusted her bra and did her dress up. 

“I know, shit I just want to be with you” he groused.

“I know but we have to take it slow or else we can get married right away” she suggested. “As a member of royalty, I have to live up to higher standards than most people. Want a blow job?” she offered.

He raked his hair back with his hands “I guess so” he sourly said undoing his pants and the White Rose of Wutai suckled him with the gentle force of a Hoover vacuum cleaner. 

“Smoke outside the car” she ordered him as she wiped her lips and with a curse, he got outside the car and had his cigarette.

When he got back in, Yuffie said. “Do you mind if we go see how Vincent is since we’re so close to his place? No one has seen him for a while.” 

“Why the fuck not” Cid muttered and peeled out of the parking lot like a race car driver.

Cid went to open Yuffie’s door in front of the dark grey stone house that Vincent owned and could see an unfamiliar car in his driveway, which was odd as Vincent didn’t drive and hardly ever entertained the lights were on. Yuffie knocked at the door and received no answer. 

“He could be busy….entertaining?” Cid suggested, thought it boggled his mind at the idea of Vincent getting off with anyone. 

“I say we go in and make sure he’s okay. He could be being held captive by his visitor” Yuffie said. 

“That’s trespassing” Cid said. “Leave him alone, he’s a very private person and should surface soon.”

“It’s not trespassing if I have a key” Yuffie said. 

“I thought you used to stalk Vincent before we got together? Why would he have given you a key?” Cid asked her. 

She seemed to blush a bit and her eye twitched “if by stalk you mean, I was a very charming to Vincent and cared about his well being a great deal; that is true. As for how I got the key, that is none of your business” she said with finality in her voice.

Cid’s eyes went very wide, but he refused to comment as his girlfriend glared at him and then bent and opened the door, both were alarmed when they heard the sounds of two male voices, groaning, keening and cursing. They both ran forward in aid of their friend as was their both natures as hero and heroine. They slowed just as they got to Vincent’s bedroom in case stealth was needed and gingerly slipped into the room and froze at the sight they saw.

They could easily see the two figures on the bed. Sephiroth lay nude on his stomach as he writhed from where he was pinned beneath Vincent’s clawed hand at the small of his back while Vincent’s hips pounded into his erection into Sephiroth's tightness. Both had their eyes tightly shut in euphoria. Yet there seemed to be something emerging from Vincent’s own busily gyrating butt that gave them pause and both people turned their head to the side, trying to make out what it was and pinned their eyes on end of the purple cylindrical object that seemed to add the small undercurrent of……buzzing just underneath the caterwauling that the two people were making.

Both Yuffie and Cid were like a pair of statues while men continued without pause, clearly not noticing them. 

“Tight, you’re so tight. Oh Leviathan, it’s like you get tighter every single time I fuck you” Vincent moaned as he rammed himself without pause into the hot, tight plaint body beneath him.

“Oh Goddess you feel, so so good” Sephiroth gasped out as he squirmed under his lover’s pinioning arm wanting to move, wanting to participate more fully, but could only thrash on the bed.

“Why do you have to make me mad? I saw that way you looked at him!” Vincent demanded as he pounded brutally into his lover’s body and Sephiroth threw his head back as every time drove Vincent harshly against his sweet spot as this caused lights to ignite behind his clenched eyelids. Without even knowing how, Vincent managed to flip him without disengaging for even a second.

Sephiroth eyes opened to see his lover’s own cold red gaze glaring down on him. “I was only admiring him” he almost whined as the claw hand possessively surrounded his throat now, causing him to shiver at the feeling of the cold metal against his overheated skin and turning him on at the same time. 

Cid and Yuffie’s eyes were like marbles about to roll onto the floor, but could not look away and Yuffie now had a nosebleed as the throbbing between her legs seemed to just increase at watching the two beautiful men rut with such abandon.

“You’re mine, do you understand?” Vincent snarled at him and flipped his legs over his shoulders and rode him for all he was worth. “Say it, say you’re mine!” he commanded him.

“I’m yours” Sephiroth screamed as he came all over his stomach in a heady rush. 

‘You’re mine” Vincent all but howled as he came heavily into the larger body and his butt clenched so tightly at the action that the vibrator in question flew across the room to land right in front of Yuffie and Cid, they could only stare at it in horror while it hummed and rattled along the hardwood floor.

Yuffie opened her mouth to say something to the lovers, when Cid put his hand over her mouth and picked her and as silently as he could, backtracked, out of the house and drove them away as fast as possible. 

He stopped the car along an abandoned driveway a couple of miles away. “Vincent and Sephiroth? What the fuck? Since when is he back and what the hell….?” He questioned Yuffie and then turned and looked at her and she looked at him hungrily. 

“Are you okay?” he asked her out of concern and cursed in surprised when she jumped him and the White Rose of Wutai lost her flower that night. 

“Harder, like that, yes….I’m cummmmmming” Yuffie screamed as Cid pounded into her and he winced that she bellowed this right into his ear.

“Please Yuffie…Oh Goddess, not so loud, Oh Fuck, thank you Vincent and Sephiroth” he cried, this was answered by a string of curses in Wutaian from the petite princess that would have made a sailor blush with shame as she got off again.

Vincent and Sephiroth had finished up, showered and were redressed. “What is that horrible screeching sound and why do they seem to be thanking us?” Sephiroth asked Vincent as he cocked his head to better listen.

Vincent did too, “that is the sound of a man and woman making love” he replied. 

“Women are that noisy?” Sephiroth asked with a frown. 

“It depends on the woman. We can invite one into our bed if you want to try the fairer sex” Vincent volunteered, putting his arm around his larger mate. 

“Thanks, I’ll pass. That would shatter my eardrums” he dismissively. 

“Like you’re one to talk, for a man of few words, you’re awfully vocal” he teased him.

“I am not!” he hotly protested.

“On Vincent, I’m cumming” Yuffie yelled. 

“I’m Cid; your boyfriend” Cid growled as he came hard into her. 

“Nope, I definitely couldn’t deal with that” Sephiroth concurred as Vincent smirked at him and hugged him, he was highly possessive of the gorgeous man.


End file.
